


Saving My Gentleman

by TMNTSakuragal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Justice for Gonta, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Romance, Saving Gonta, Saving our gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTSakuragal/pseuds/TMNTSakuragal
Summary: You couldn't stand to see Gonta being executed and so, it's up to you to stop the execution and save your precious gentleman!This is an alternate ending where you rescue Gonta Gokuhara from his execution, will you save him and yourself or die trying?Let's go save best boy!
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Saving My Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you like this and sorry if some of the characters are a bit OOC. But enjoy reading this and go save your gentleman!
> 
> Spoilers to Chapter 4 in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony!

All in your life, you never left your comfort zone, meaning that you never had the courage or confidence to do anything. For example, telling your feelings to someone. 

To sum it up, it's been hell and what's worse is you're trapped in a high school, along with sixteen other students, are all involved in a killing game by a crazy black and white bear named Monokuma. But on the other hand, you met and befriended some of the other students except for a certain liar.

And you also met him.

Gonta Gokuhara, the Ultimate Entomologist. At first, you were a bit intimidated by his appearance, but it turns out that he is a softie. You fell for his kind personality, that sweet smile of his, and lastly, he wants to become a gentleman which you found so sweet.

The both of you got along pretty well and he comforted you when the deaths of your friends had occurred and forced to see them being executed. You almost fell into despair if it wasn't for Gonta who walked in on you crying.

"(Y/n)? What wrong?"

You sniffle. "I-I ca-can't take this anymore, Gonta! Everyone we know is dead and we're never going to escape from here alive! I don't know what to do anymore!" 

Suddenly, Gonta embraces you in his arms. "Gonta not want see (Y/n) cry. Gonta likes seeing (Y/n)'s smile."

You felt safe in his arms, it's like having a guardian angel watching over you. To be honest, you fell for the gentle giant. He always stayed by your side whenever you felt down or scared. You wanted to tell him that you have feelings for him but you're afraid if he doesn't accept them back. But what if something happens to him and you'll regret not telling him your feelings? You pushed that thought aside and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Gonta." You gave a small smile. "For always being there for me."

"Always. Is gentleman to protect you. Gonta take care of you."

Everything was going well except…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The 4th trial.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
You couldn't believe it. You couldn't believe it. You couldn't believe it. Monokuma announced that the blackened who killed the Ultimate Inventor, Miu Iruma, is…

Gonta…

"No…" You whispered quietly.

You weren't the only feeling the despair, Kaito, Shuichi, Keebo, Himiko, and Tsumugi felt the same way. You noticed Kokichi is crying too but you didn't believe it.

"Sorry! Everyone...Gonta is so sorry!" Gonta cried. He only wanted to protect everyone, but in the end, he failed.

You could hear your heart, shattering into pieces. The way he's crying was too much for you. It was very painful and emotional to see him like this. You didn't even pay attention to what's happening, you were lost in your thoughts, drowning in your own sadness.

"Hey, so...are we done yet?" Monokuma spoke.

'What? Done with what?' You thought. 

"Yes! The eagerly anticipated Punishment Time!" Monokuma said with excitement.

"No…" You tremble in fear. Arms shaking, knees wobbling. This is what you actually feared; losing him. 

"Alright! It's time to punish the Ultimate Entomologist, Gonta Gokuhara-" Before Monokuma was about to finish his sentence, you interrupted him.

"No!" Your shout made everyone jump. "I'm not letting you kill him!"

"(Y/n)..." Shuichi spoke softly.

"So, the wallflower finally decided to talk." Kokichi teased.

"Kokichi, just shut up already!" You yelled at him.

"Nyeh!" Himiko exclaimed. "What's got into her?! Did my spell I casted on her make her angry?" 

"I had enough! I'm already sick of this!" You cried out. "Rantaro, Kaede, Ryoma, Kirumi, Angie, Tenko, Kiyo, and now, Miu, are gone because of this sadistic game!!! And now…" You walked in front of Gonta, shielding him from Monokuma. "No way I'm letting you take Gonta away from me! Take me in his place!" 

"(Y/n), please!" Gonta interrupted. "Gonta not want (Y/n) to get hurt. (Y/n)'s life more important than Gonta's!" You and him were both crying your hearts out.

"Gonta, just let me do this!" You didn't understand why Gonta isn't listening to you. "Gonta, I care about you. Everyone from my life are gone, my family, friends and-" You fell to your knees as you continue to cry. Tears rolling down, eyes shut tight; that's the emotions you've been bottling up. 

And then, you felt Gonta's arms as he cries with you. "Gonta care about you too. You are Gonta's friend. You very important to Gonta!"

As you heard those words, it made you cry harder. 'I need to tell him, tell him that I-'

"Enough with the sappy moment!" Monokuma yells. "I've prepared a special punishment for him!"

"NO! PLEASE-!"

Monokuma ignored your pleas. "Well then, let's give it everything we've got! It's...PUNISHMENT TIME!"

"Gonta love you all…!"

Then, the chain appeared and latched onto Gonta's neck, dragging him away from you.

"GONTA!!!!" 

That's where you saw him, along with Alter Ego, chained up to a post and saw Monokuma shot robotic wasps at him. You were in shock to see your beloved getting stung all over his face until it swell up.

But then, you almost vomited when a gigantic bug came out of Monophanie's stomach, killing her and Monotaro as well. The gigantic bug saw Gonta and you knew what's going to happen next.

'No more...No more!!!' You shouted in your mind. As you were about to do something, Maki grabs your arm.

"You're not thinking what you're about to do, right?"

"I am, Maki." You responded. "I'm not gonna stand here and do nothing. I'm going to save him."

"You're seriously going to risk your life for this?"

"If it's someone I love, then yes." You said to her. "You would do it for Kaito, wouldn't you?"

Maki didn't respond back to you. You already know about her and Kaito, but for now, you got a gentleman to save now.

"If you're going out there, here." Maki lends you her knife and you grab it from her.

"Thanks Maki." You smile at her. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What?" She groaned.

"If I don't make it out alive, punch Kokichi for me."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Maki hides her smirk.

Right now, you ran towards his execution, running as fast as you can. You thought of all of the good memories you had with him: how you both met, getting to know each other, the time you spent with him, Shuichi, and Himiko, and lastly, he looked out for you everyday.

You hear everyone calling out your name to get away from there, but you don't care about that. Your main mission is saving Gonta. 

You blocked the bug's path as you grip the handle of the knife, tightly. The bug is focusing on you now instead of Gonta; and you charged it head on.

"Take this, you monster!" You raised your knife and stabbed it in its eye. The bug screeched in pain as you kept stabbing it twenty eight times until it wouldn't move anymore.

You breathe heavily in and out. You turn around to see Gonta, in shock and his eyes widened. 'Is it because I killed a bug in front him or-' Suddenly, pain struck in your abdomen as you clutch your stomach in pain. You lifted your hand slowly to see blood. There was a large cut on your stomach as the blood seeped through your shirt/blouse/tank top. And you fell backwards, and your eyes shuttered rapidly. 

Everyone rushed to your aid and you could tell that their faces show shock, anger, and concern.

Kaito placed you in his lap. "(Y/n)! Keep your eyes open!"

"We can't lose you too!" Keebo shouted sadly.

"Himiko, use your magic to heal her!" Tsumugi tells Himiko.

"(Y/n)!" Himiko doesn't want to lose another friend either. You felt her tears falling on your face.

"Tell Gonta...that I…" Then darkness consumed you.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh…" You flutter your eyes until they're fully open. 

'What happened? The last I remember is…' Your eyes widened in realization as you reminisced the event. "Gonta!" You lifted your body quickly but someone pushed you down what seems to be your bed. 

"(Y/n), take it easy." You see Shuichi in your room. Not only him but Tsumugi and Himiko too. "Guys? How long was I out? Where's Gonta?" You kept asking many questions until Shuichi answered you.

"You were out for five hours. Maki tended your injury and the rest of us carried you to your room." Shuichi explains everything to you. 

Himiko runs to your side, crying on your shoulder. "(Y/n), don't scare us like that!" You pat her head. "Himiko, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Don't worry? Don't worry!?" Himiko exclaimed in anger. "Your stomach was bleeding and you say you're fine?!" She sobs.

"Himiko…"

"Nyeh...just don't do that again." She rubs her tears away with her sleeve.

"Hey Shuichi, you didn't answer my question about Gonta." 

"He's ok." Tsumugi answered. "He wouldn't stop crying, he thought you were dead. Gonta's outside waiting for you to wake up. Do you want me to go get him?"

You nod your head rapidly, meaning you do want to see him.

Tsumugi walks to the door and opens it, revealing Gonta. His face doesn't look so swollen up anymore like before. "(Y/n)..." His voice breaks.

Shuichi leads the other two, leaving you and Gonta by yourselves.

"Hey big guy."

Gonta walk towards your bed. He grabs you gently in his arms. "Why?"

"Why what, Gonta?"

"Why (Y/n) did that? Gonta no understand (Y/n) got hurt for Gonta." 

You sigh and place your hand on his face. "It's because… well… let's just say people do crazy things when they're in love." 

"In love?" Gonta questions. "(Y/n)'s in love with Gonta?"

"Yeah, I am. I love you, Gonta." You confessed your feelings. "There, I said it. I interrupted your execution because I love you. I don't want to lose you. And I thought…"

"You thought what? You can tell Gonta."

"I thought if I told you, you wouldn't accept my feelings." You cried softly. "I had trouble expressing my feelings to anyone in my life. I was scared and had no courage. That's why I didn't say anything." You were waiting for him to reject your confession but it didn't happen.

"Gonta thought same way. He didn't think you love me. Gonta was scared too."

"Oh Gonta. Don't ever think that. You're perfect the way you are; don't ever change." 

You both lean each other closely as your lips connected with his. That kiss felt like magic, fireworks were exploding in your heads and it was like it's just the two of you, no one else. 

You two separated and said each other:

"I love you, Gonta."

"Gonta loves you too, (Y/n)"

Both of you are finally happy and the two of you are going to escape alive because he's your hope now.

~~~~~~~~~~  
BONUS: 

You also heard Maki got to punch Kokichi for you even though you didn't die. So now you're happy.

(Sorry for those who like Kokichi there!)

**Author's Note:**

> I remember when I saw Chapter 4 in V3, I bawled my eyes out for an hour or so and couldn't stop crying. Gonta's one of my favorite characters in Danganronpa. I fell for his personality and character; and his death broke me and I know I'm not the only one out there. Which character death in any of the Danganronpa games made you fell into despair? Let me know in the comments below. Until next time, bye!


End file.
